


A Little Unsteady

by belllamyblaking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belllamyblaking/pseuds/belllamyblaking
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically...As Clarke prepares herself for the radiation chamber, someone back at Arkadia tells Bellamy what's going on back at the lab.





	

"Clarke... You don't have to do this," Abby pleaded. There were tears in the older Griffin's eyes and Clarke knew that she did. 

"I bear it, so they don't have to," she told her, the moment almost reminiscent of her goodbyes with Bellamy after Mount Weather. She couldn't keep sacrificing other people's lives for this. If Roan was right, if Lexa was right, and she was born for this, then it was her duty. This was her sacrifice to make. The death of one to save the lives of everybody else? It was worth it, even if that meant it had to be her death. 

"Clarke..." Raven's voice broke as she closed the distance between them, but the blonde just shook her head. 

"It's okay, Raven. This is going to work." She sounded so sure of herself when really, she wasn't sure at all. All she could do was hope for the best. She hugged Raven before glancing over at Murphy and Emori, both just staring at her, Emori's face clearly showing the surprise that Clarke was actually doing this. Miller stood to the side, his arms crossed over his chest, looking as stoic as ever. 

"Take care of them for me," she told him, the nod he gave her was so minute that she almost didn't catch it. Abby stood in front of the radiation chamber, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she tried one last time to talk her daughter out of sacrificing herself this way. It was a futile attempt and they both knew it, but she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try. 

~~~~

Bellamy woke up the sound of someone banging on his compartment door. It took him a second for his brain to catch up with him and someone shifted beside him. The events of the night before flooded back to him and his stomach dropped. He couldn't remember the girl's name, and he wasn't 100% certain she'd even given it to him. He remembered that she asked him to dance and he had a few drinks, but everything after that was a little bit blurry. Judging by the state of their undress, he could guess what they did after leaving the party. The pounding at the door came again and it was Harper's voice that brought him out of his reverie. He pulled on a pair of pants and was shrugging into a shirt as he opened the door, squinting down at her.

"What is it, Harper?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. 

"Miller radioed from the lab," she told him, the look on her face was enough to sober Bellamy up quick and he grabbed his guard jacket off a nearby chair and stepped out into the hallway with Harper.

"What happened? Are they okay? Did the black rain hit there?" he asked, instantly worried, his headache the least of his worries. When Harper didn't immediately respond, he touched her arm, making her face him. "What is it?"

"It's Clarke," she started and Bellamy's veins ran cold. "She injected herself with Luna's bone marrow, they're going to test her."

_No._

No, no, no, no. The word kept repeating, bounding around Bellamy's skull until it felt like _no_ was the only word he knew anymore. He sprinted to the communication room, determined to get on the radio to stop Clarke from doing whatever idiotic thing she was about to do. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just... _NO._ He was out of breath by the time he got to a radio but that was the last thing on his mind. 

"Miller, come in," his voice was hoarse but he wasn't sure it was just from the sprint. "Damn it, Miller, answer me."

"This is Miller," Miller's voice came through, a little static-y but at least he could hear him.

"Where's Clarke?" Bellamy demanded. His hands were shaking and there was a tightness in his chest and he didn't want to think about. He had just lost Octavia, he wasn't about to lose Clarke, too.

"She's saying goodbye to Dr. Griffin," Miller informed him, and it pissed him off that he sounded so... so _okay_ with all of this.

"Let me talk to her, _now_."

~~~~

"Clarke, Dr. Griffin, I hate to interrupt, but Bellamy's on the radio," Miller said, holding the radio out to Clarke. She was confused but it only took her a second to realize that Miller must have radioed back to Arkadia to tell Bellamy what she was doing.

"I'll just be a minute, mom," Clarke sniffed, wiping at her face. She went upstairs, somewhere the others wouldn't be able to hear her, mostly because she knew that Bellamy was going to yell at her the second she responded. She cleared her throat, feeling a little nervous for some reason. "Bellamy, it's Clarke," she said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Clarke?" She couldn't help but smile a little, albeit sadly. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, you're not doing it." She took a breath and tried to smile, even though he couldn't see her.

"I have to do this, Bellamy. I won't sacrifice anybody else," she could almost feel his frustration coming through the radio. "If it works, everybody survives."

"Everybody but _you_ ," his voice cracked a little at the end and her heart wrenched in his throat. "You promised, Clarke. You promised I'd see you again."

"I know, but there's no other way," the tears were back and she hated herself for not being able to stay strong, especially now.

"Don't do this," the pleading tone in his voice was almost enough for her to change her mind. _Almost._

"I'm sorry, Bellamy, but this is the only option." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to go back into the lab and into the radiation chamber. "May we meet again."

~~~~

_In peace, may you leave this shore._  
_In love, may you find the next._  
_Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground._  
_May we meet again._


End file.
